imariofandomcom-20200216-history
Great Moblin
The Great Moblin (オヤブリン, Oyaburin, lit. Parentblin) from Link's Awakening is the "boss" of a gang of moblins that kidnapped Madam Meowmeow's pet "dog". He attacks Link once Link reached the final room of the Moblin Hideout, where he is holding Bow-Wow hostage. He attacks by dashing forward, trying to ram into Link, but if Link moves at the last moment he'll slam into the back wall and stun himself instead. Then Link needs to attack his back, and repeat the process until the Great Moblin is defeated. This all takes place before the second dungeon, Bottle Grotto. ''Ocarina of Time'' A Great Moblin (ボスブリン Bosuburin, lit. Bossblin) is the final obstacle standing between Link and the Forest Temple in Ocarina of Time. The Great Moblin easily surpasses the height of his Sacred Forest Meadow counterparts, and with that he also boasts new techniques in an effort to kill Link in order to protect the Sacred Forest Temple from entry. The Great Moblin wields an enormous club, which creates dangerous shock-waves upon striking the ground. Strategy By far the easiest way to kill him is to shoot him with the Bow, or if Link does not have it yet, to unleash Bombchus at him. If Link has neither, he will have to run at the Great Moblin, dodging the shock-waves process, and slash him with the sword. The Great Moblin will take some time to recover from this blow, and it may be a good idea to get behind him during this time, because he's fairly immobile, so it won't be able to turn around quickly and face Link. Link can also make an easy getaway at this time; however, it will only take another two slashes to take the Great Moblin down, and since Link is behind him, he won't be able to retaliate. Upon death, he will always drop several Rupees, which will either be red, blue, or a combination thereof. ''Oracle'' series The Great Moblin (ボスブリン Bosuburin, lit. Bossblin) terrorizes the populace in Holodrum and Labrynna. In whichever game the player plays first, Link drives him out of that land. If the player links the two games, he goes into the other land, where Link can further his plot. If the game is not linked, he will not recognize Link in that second land. In Labrynna he builds a Moblin Keep in the mountain, and prevents the Gorons from growing Bomb Flowers so that he can sell his hand-made bombs. In Holodrum, he builds another Moblin Keep, as more of a fortress with cannons in the walls, shelling anyone who comes near. His henchmen are greedy as well. Link finds his minions surrounding Dimitri, intending to sell him . To rescue Dimitri, Link must pay 80 rupees. If the player is in Holodrum while playing a linked game, the Great Moblin kidnaps Princess Zelda, hoping to make a profit. After a brief skirmish he flees back to the Moblin Keep. After Link destroys the Holodrum Moblin Keep, the Great Moblin will move into an abandoned house in the south-eastern corner of Sunken City. There he and his minions make bombs, restoring their funds to rebuild the Keep once more. If Link drops a bomb or Ember Seed on their pile of bombs and escapes, the house explodes, and the Great Moblin and his henchmen flee. They soon return and rebuild the house (in a much shabbier state), and continue making bombs once more. Link can blow up this second house too, and they will flee again. If Link tries to ignite their pile of bombs a third time, the Great Moblin discovers his actions . They will throw Link into the house, knocking him out in the process, and run away as it explodes, killing Link.